My Super Villain
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Orihime has her own super villain that enjoys visiting her once and a while.
1. Chapter 1

My window stayed unlocked in case he could make his was into my room.

He he hasn't come back in two weeks. I've known him for only two months and he has me addicted. All I know is that he is a super villain but to me, my hero.

Every Thursday he would come through that window. Usually later in the night. But my hopes of seeing him tonight are high, even though I know he won't be coming to my room tonight in his suit. I have yet to see his face or hear his voice. He simply comes and goes as he pleases.

I would like to know more about him. But the chances of that happening are very low.

The storm outside was beginning to get worse. I look at the rain starting to get heavier and think if he found someone else. Why was I thinking so much about a guy I barley know, also... He is a villain. He has a warrant for his arrest. Loving a man like him could be trouble.

At school I meet with Tatsuki by the gates. Even my best friend doesn't know. I'm scared to let her know. She'd probably have a cow about it. "Orihime, tonight my mother is making stir-fry. You should join us." She suggested. "Sorry not tonight I have some stuff I gotta take care of." Like waiting till midnight for mystery man to show up. "Awh that sucks. Well, whatever we have left over I can bring it to you?" I began to think about her walking in on me. "Um, I am fine Tatsuki you don't have to feed me. I promise I am just fine on my own." We walked into the classroom and seen Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki was one of the most popular boys in my school. As much as I like him he'd never notice me as I am. Then again I have mystery man too. When we first sinned together. He flipped my on my stomach and then placed his mask over my eyes then folded it so I couldn't see anything. In one swoop he flipped me onto my back. The rest of the night he teased me and toyed with my body.

"Inoue, did you do the homework assigned last night?" Kurosaki asked me. My face quickly became a red tint noticing how close he was to me for the first time. "N-no I didn't. I'm sorry." I turned and apologized to him. "Its alright, don't be sorry. I was just going to copy after you anyways." He smiled. When he smiles towards me I feel like that is him being nice to me. Not like 'I like you' nice but 'you are a good friend' nice. It kind of makes me sad that he doesn't give me his scowling face as he does everyone else.

During lunch everyone was doing as they normally do. But the last time I seen mystery man was two weeks ago on a Tuesday which was strange to me. It was as if he couldn't wait till Thursday. But we kept our words to ourselves and when he finished he quickly left without a trace.

I wish he would get out of my mind. Will he ever come back to me?

Believe it or not I am falling for a man that I have yet to actually see or talk to. I didn't even know it was possible. I don't know what to think about myself. Am I a whore? No I cannot tell myself that. I have slept with one man. Only one man, I don't flirt with anybody else. So what am I?

When I walk into the door of my apartment I feel the emptiness seeping into my bones and vibrating into my blood. I go straight to my bedroom and see nobody there. Once I lay upon my bed I begin to fall into a slumber. My school uniform was still on yet I didn't care.

Late in the night I awake to undress and dress into my pajamas.

In the morning I eat breakfast then take a hot shower.

After my shower I walk into my room to see him sitting on my bed leaning forward and his elbows on his thighs. With shock written on my face he stands up and walks towards me. His mask was laytex and covered his whole face only leaving holes for his eyes. But they had a red tint to them so I couldn't even see his eye color.

He began to nudge at my towel for me to take it off. As I unwrapped it and shown him my nude body he clasped his hand directly onto my left breast squeezing it till I cried out for him to stop.

I was thrown onto the bed and tied up with my butt poking up into the air. This must have been his favorite part. He enjoyed spanking me and making me cry a little bit. I could tell from how hard he doesn't if I don't cry after the first slap.

I bit my bottom lip in pain hoping to keep all the pain inside of me. After the second I cried out a little bit. But to him that wasn't enough.

The sound of the zipper made me wet enough my lips to become soaked waiting for his rough touch. He pressed the head onto my slit pressing gently so he wouldn't enter me just yet.

He then crouched down and began to taste my waiting entrance. Flicking his tongue at my numb and running only a single finger inside of me driving me insane.

"Please fuck me!" I finally shouted at him. I could hear him chuckle a little bit. He was waiting for this just as much as me. He finally pressed into me and roughly began to fuck me. Moaning erupted from my mouth as he grabbed my hips and pushed himself deeper inside of me. I could hear small grunts coming from him as he thrust'd inside of me. Sweat dripped down from my thighs to my sheets in seconds.

He spanked me every once and a while once I got quiet he'd go faster and harder.

Within the hour he finally came on my sheets and untied me. I gripped my wrists feeling at the bruised skin. I looked over at him as he laid down on my bed for the first time heavily breathing. He took off his mask and revealed himself to me. Blue hair and blue eyes. He grabbed my arm and leaned me into a gentle kiss. "Sorry I haven't been here in so long." He said pulling me into a cuddle.

"What?" My head firmly placed onto his chest. "I knew you didn't notice me. I am an upper class man." His heart was beating fast. His face was flushed. "Grimmjow is my name. I haven't been around because I wanted to see if you'd care if I would show up." He flipped over and faced me. "I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead.

"W-what!?" I shouted


	2. Chapter 2

"What!?" I shouted.

He attempted to make himself noticed by becoming my mystery man. I could always give him a chance. I then turned my head and smiled at him. "I can give you a chance but this is all too fast." I stated. He lifted his head and gently kissed me. Pressing his soft lips onto my plush lips.

Once he moved to my jawline he stopped then looked at my alarm clock. "I need to get going. So do you, school is going to be starting soon." He said beginning to put his costume back on. "See you later." He said before jumping out of my window and perfectly landing onto the cement with no problems. I was late for school and walked in to see everybody staring at me cold like. "Sorry." I smiled and handed the pass to my homeroom teacher.

After I took my seat I noticed Ichigo staring at me strangely. After class he came up to me. "Why were you so late?" He asked not looking me in the eyes. "I slept in" I lied to him. The sorrow on his face began to effect me. "So, can I talk to you after school?" He asked picking at my desk with his thumb nail. "Sure, what about?" I asked with a gentle smile. He began to turn red. "You'll know as soon as I show up." He swiftly walked to his desk and sat down still staring at me.

The wonders of what he wanted to talk to me about began to run through my head.

At lunch I sat with Tatsuki with our desks pushed together. "So anything new Orihime?" Tatsuki asked. I smiled. "No, not really." Was my only response. Then I seen Grimmjow at my classroom door. "Grimmjow!" A few girls began to flirt with him and group around him as if he was a king. He walked up to me and gave me a devilish grin. "Hello Orihime." His voice was deep and unsettling to my bones. "Hello Grimmjow- senpai." I pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "No need for formalities." I could feel the palm of his hand go onto my shoulders as he began to whisper into my ear. "After all you are my little slave right?" He was quiet enough so nobody else could hear.

"Is this your boyfriend Orihime?" Chizuru asked me a bit jealous. "N-no, he is a friend of mine." I blushed protecting myself. "Get off of her you creep!" Tatsuki couldn't calm down seeing a strange boy whisper into my ear and see me uncomfortable.

"Fine, fine. I will go." He calmly left the class after placing a small kiss on my cheek.

Tatsuki stared him down until he was out of the classroom. "So what is up with him?" She asked pissed. "Well, he is just a friend. Don't worry." I tried to keep my eyes on my food but the feeling of what I did with him made me want to throw up.

"If I find out he is teasing you anymore I will kill him Orihime, do you hear me?" She asked shoving her riceball down her throat. "Yeah I know." I said shyly.

After school I stood outside by the gym waiting for Ichigo. After an hour passed by I decided to just leave the school lot and head home. Most likely Grimmjow will be there on my bed. Guess its time to start locking my window. That dream was quickly crushed. It wasn't what I thought it would be to meet the man behind the mask. The strange thing about it, is that it didn't seem like it was really him. I feel as if it isn't really my mystery villain. If it was he wouldn't just tell me so straight forward. It had to be someone else. I don't want it to be him.

But if it isn't that means I have had sex with two men. The facts are all there but I don't want to accept them. So what is it with me? I open my apartment door and feel the emptiness once again. Once I go into the bedroom I shut the window and lock it. I close the curtain and head to bed feeling the shame really sink in now.

After crying I could hear a storm come in now. Soon I fell asleep to the sound of rain and thunder.

In my dream I was wearing a mask that ended up slipping off but under it was nothing. Not my face at all. Just a black hole. Then tapping. Tapping on a glass very lightly soon getting harder. I waken up to see him outside the window. He was only a few inches away and the glass kept us apart. Once I opened the window I stepped back a little giving him space to walk in. His suit was soaking wet. I noticed that his suit was much more fitting then how tight it was this morning. "Grimmjow I'm not in the mood." I stiffly said beginning to lay back down in my bed.

He grabbed my arm yanking me back. "Grimmjow!" I shouted ripping the mask off only to see orange hair and dark brown eyes. "Kurosaki-kun?" He looked saddened. "Inoue. I'm sorry I haven't been here in so long. Its just. The cops were on my tail and I didn't want you getting in trouble." He began to play with the mask as he seen the shock on my face. "No, you aren't him. I thought Grimmjow was." I stated sitting down on my bed. "I have to tell you the truth now." He kneel'd in front of me.

"But first what do you mean by Grimmjow?" He asked me. I began to sob. "Grimmjow was wearing that damn suit this morning and when I thought it was you I guess, we had sex and then showed me his face telling me he really liked me." He wiped my tears with his thumb. "Here is the truth Orihime." He gave me that gentle smile letting me know its all ok.

"Grimmjow was the only one who known that I was doing this. I told him how I felt about you and I shouldn't of done that because he likes any girl I like. I was trying my best to keep you as a secret from him but when I left for school this morning he must of stolen my costume. Was it too tight?" He asked me. "Yeah." I pushed the hair out of my face and behind my ears.

"I'm sorry Inoue, this is all my fault." He leaned in and gave me a sloppy kiss. It was him all right. He never did it gentle. He was naturally rough and sloppy with me. Nobody else was. I was stupid enough to think that this morning it was really him. "Please Inoue, can you forgive me? I was supposed to do this revealing thing to you in a lot better of a way." He smiled kindly at me. "Yeah." I mumbled.

"Good, now, I have something I want to show you." He grinned. He pushed the window up some more. "Come on." He grasped my hand and pulled me out of the window with him. I was on his back as he ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

We were then at an abandoned building. "This is a secret I only trust you with." He smiled.

When we gotten in there was a secret room where you had to remove four tiles on the floor to enter. Down the stairs and into a bright white room. "This is where the magic happens." He was showing me his secret lair.

There was a desk with a computer and a black chair by it with a twin bed and a huge closet. "Do you live here?" I asked him. He simply laughed. "No, I stay here every once and a while when I cannot run back home. Sometimes I leave here and to school." It wasn't the biggest lair but it was really nice.

"There is a bathroom with a shower in the other room and if you get hungry here is the fridge." There was a mini fridge next to the desk by the twin bed. The floor was dark oak wood with matching walls. It looked like a cabin. "I even make my costume designs in here." He grinned. "So do you have super powers?" I questioned him sitting in the computer chair. He laughed. "No, I modify the suit. It has certain tricks to it that I use to escape with." "How did Grimmjow get a hold of it?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes I have him borrow it when I need assistance like if I am going to be working that night and I need someone to take care of business I have him go out and wear it. Like last night for example." He sighed as he sat down on the bed. I never noticed the build he had. Seeing him like this made me feel much safer even if he was a bad guy.


End file.
